Wrong Number
by InsertWittyBrittanaNameHere
Summary: What if HeYa indirectly met before Glee? Well, I say met, I mean texted. A lot. Will they recognize each other when they really do meet? Or will they be blinded by a stranger they text, or will they go for whats right in front of them?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Holy mother of fuck!" Ran through a small apartment in Los Angeles, followed by a loud thud and groan. That ladies and gentlemen, is why grown women shouldn't jump on their beds.

"Oh pain. Oh wow. Never doing that again." In fairness to the woman currently rubbing her ass, she wasn't jumping on her bed just for thrills; she was jumping on it because she just got a call from her agent confirming that she, Naya Rivera, has gotten the part of Santana Lopez, a cheerleader on a new show called Glee. I mean sure, it wasn't a huge part but it's still a part. Plus, she never got to be a cheerleader; hello opportunity to fullfill a dream.

Naya stood up from her place on the floor and limped slightly to her living room, because really, bed should come with some sort of warning. _Warning: If you're over 6, don't jump on the bed. You'll hurt your ass._

But whatever, it was so worth it. After getting a bottle of water from her fridge she threw herself down on the couch, not caring that she just landed on her already bruised behind. "Wait. What time did Ryan say I have to be their tomorrow? 7? 8? Oh shit. Well this isn't good." Naya sat there thinking, but the number wouldn't come to her, and right there is another reason why adults shouldn't jump on beds: you forget information that you got told less than 20 minutes ago. She was pulled from her thoughts by a knocking on the front door.

Pulling herself off the couch with a groan she trudged through her apartment. She stands on her tiptoes and looks out the peep hole, she really shouldn't have to stand on them, but no, someone decided to put the peephole freakishly high. Obviously a male. Letting out a sigh when she saw who was on the other side of her door, she pulled the chain and opened the door with a fake smile.

"Hello Mrs Jones." She said louder than usual, knowing the woman may as well be deaf with how little hearing she actually has.

The short elder woman looked her up and down, and really she's lucky she's an old woman, any other of her neighbours and they'd be punched right in the jaw by now. "Hello dear." She finally replied.

Naya looked at the woman expectantly. After a good few minutes of silence, yes pure silence, Naya cleared her throat. "Did you want something, Mrs Jones?"

Mrs Jones frowned and then pointed to her ear, "What?" She yelled.

Don't hit old people. Don't hit old people. Naya clenched her fist at her side because holy fuck this woman was annoying.

"Did you want something?" Naya yelled back.

Mrs Jones took a gentle step back, "No need to shout, young lady. But yes, I heard a bang." She said as she tried to look around Naya and into the apartment, showing her nosey side that all people seem to get once they get over 50.

"Oh yeah, I fell of my bed. The bang was me…hitting the ground." Naya told her with slight embarrassment, what 22 year old wants to admit they fell of their bed and more than likely made their ass purple.

"Are you sure?"

Naya squinted her eyes, "Yup…pretty sure."

Mrs Jones paused for a second, "Right then. Well, be more careful next time dear." And with that the old woman slowly walked away, letting her Zimmer Frame support her.

Naya rolled her eyes before shutting the door. That woman really grinds her gears, in the words of Peter Griffin. She glanced at the clock on her wall, 9pm, to sleep or not to sleep. "Sleep. Always Sleep." Naya mumbled to herself.

The next day Naya woke up at 6, a time that is inhumane for anyone to be awake. "Coffee. Need coffee." As she walked out of her bedroom fully dressed and ready to meet her fellow cast members. She walked to her kitchen and made some coffee in her travel mug, sighing in relief when she caught a whiff of the fresh coffee beans, well fresh as coffee in a jar can get.

She juggled her bag, coffee, and keys as she walked to her car. She secured her stuff and set off East Orient Chinese, where she was going to meet the rest of the cast. Fun. That was sarcastic, in case you can't tell. Naya doesn't really do well with new people, she knows she's loud, has an obnoxious laugh, and a lot of the time you can't shut her up, but she's going to be working with these people for a good few years so first impressions count.

Once she reached the restaurant she inhaled deeply, and reminded her not to drool at the smell of the food.

As soon as Naya opened the door, she was greeted by a thin haired man with a fanny pack around his waist. Who knew people still wear those things?

"You must be Naya." The man stated as he glanced down at a piece of paper he held in his hands.

"…Who's asking?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

The man grinned then stuck his free hand out, "I'm Telly. I'll be working with you and the rest of the cast on Glee. You want something, I'm on it." Naya laughed and shook his hand.

"I like your shirt." Naya complimented the tie dye shirt that he had on. Telly pulled it slightly and down a small curtsey.

"Well thank you m'lady. Now c'mon. I'll introduce you to everyone."

Naya follows with her head down slightly, let's face it; she's the last one which means they were waiting for her. Great first impression already.

Sensing that Telly had stopped walking she looked up from her current line of site, AKA the ground. "Naya, this is Lea and Dianna. They play Rachel and Quinn." Telly introduced the two girls.

"Hi Naya! Isn't this gonna be great? We're all gonna be such goof friends and have a good time, I know It!" Naya just laughed and nodded her head because sweet baby Jesus Lea has a lot of energy.

"What she said." Dianna just said with a smile and pointed to Lea.

Naya felt a tap on her shoulder and found Telly there with a few more people, "Ok, pay attention because I'm only doing this once," Telly paused as Naya nodded and got her poker face ready, "This is Mark, Cory, Jenna, Matt, Amber, Jessalyn, Jane, Harry, Jayma, and lastly Kevin." Telly took a deep breath after gesturing to everyone when he said their names.

Naya spent a 10 minutes talking to everyone before they got called to their table for lunch. Naya grinned when she was sat in between Kevin and Lea.

"Y'all I don't know what most of this stuff is." Kevin commented when he read through the menu.

Naya let out a laugh before nodding, "How about this. We each close our eyes then randomly pick a dish with our finger, whatever we each pick… we order?" She suggested.

Kevin looked slightly unsure, "But what if it's disgusting?"

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't realise you were chicken. My bad." She replied with a shrug.

Kevin raised an eyebrow at her, "Challenge accepted, Rivera."

The pair each took their turn to pick something out of the menu and order it, the waiter then moved along the table, ready to take Lea's order. Naya's jaw dropped slightly when she heard the short brunette order.

"Damnit Lea. Where does it all go?" Cory said after he ordered his food.

"I'm from New York. I can eat bitches under the table." Lea responded with a smirk.

Ignore the joke. Ignore the Joke. Some people walk into things like this. Naya bit her lip, holding the urge to let out a laugh. They don't need to know _that _side of her yet. Key word: Yet.

**So since Beauty Can Change is coming to an end, I thought I may as well get this one out of my head. It's gonna be pretty light hearted, and nowhere near as serious as my other stories. And yup, it's HeYa…which I haven't wrote before, so that'll be weird. **

**So yeah, let me know what you guys think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"It' official. I love this." Naya stated to Telly, hands in the air because that makes everything official. Tracey, the hairstylist currently doing her hair laughed along with Naya and Telly, I mean…who wouldn't?

"Mmmm? Thought you would." Telly said with a sure nod as he browsed the label of some of the nail polish that was in front of him.

Naya had been sitting in the hair and makeup trailer getting ready for her first small scene with Dianna and Lea, when Telly came to help, and by help, I mean sit down and gossip.

"So Nay Nay, I heard a little rumour that Mark was gonna ask you out. Thoughts and feelings?" Telly said, resting his chin on his arm which was on the arm of the chair.

"Thoughts: Why? Feelings: Same as the thoughts."

"Why? Because you're hot, Mama!"

"No, I mean like…I've spoke to him for about 5 minutes."

Telly gestured with his hands for her to continue, but Naya shrugged in response, "Well what are you gonna say?"

"No!" Naya responded like it was obvious, because, well, it was.

"There you go sweets; I'll be back in a minute to do a bit more hairspray." Tracey said as she patted Naya's shoulder gently and walking out of the trailer.

"Is it a no…because he's Mark? Or a no…because he has a penis?" Telly said after watching Tracey leave.

Naya took a quick intake on breath, which was a dumbass move because it meant she swallowed her chewing gum and it went down the wrong way, which means she's now chocking. "Oh fuck." She managed to get out in-between coughs. This is Telly's fault really. What type of person springs a question like that on someone?

After a minute or two of coughing, Naya was finally able to breathe properly, no thanks to Telly who just sat there with wonder on his face. "You dick." Naya wheezed out.

"Answer, please." Was all Telly said.

"Because it's Mark!" She told him without making eye contact and leaning forward to pick up some off the hair products of the counter in front of her. She never said she could lie.

"Liar liar pants on fire."

"Truther truther pants are…wet?" Naya questioned as she reached the end of the sentence with confusion on her face.

"Wait. What?"

"I was trying to think what the opposite was." She mumbled. Telly was silent and stared at her, which made her uncomfortable, because when people stare…who gets thrills out of it?

"Tell me the truth Nay Nay, it's me. I promise I won't judge you or whatever you're scared off." Telly said in a soothing tone.

Naya was silent for a moment, watching her own fidgeting hands in her lap. "Because—"

"Naya! There you are!" Dianna said as she walked through the trailer door.

"'Sup Di?" She asked Dianna, happy for the distraction.

Dianna walked towards the pair and sat herself down in the seat next to Naya. She looked at the girl for a second before reaching out and touching Naya's hair. "Umm, hi?" Naya questioned.

"Lady, your hair is freakishly soft."As she touched the end of the pony tail.

Naya laughed and pretended to brush invisible lint of her shoulder, because she's that gangsta, "I'd like to say it's mine, but its hair extensions." Before Naya could continue her sentence, Telly interrupted with a clap.

"OOOOO, my friend does fantastic hair extensions,"

"Because you obviously wear them." Naya interrupted.

Telly glared at her for a moment, "As I was saying before I was interrupted by a certain bitchbag, they're so amazing. Give me your phone." Telly didn't give Naya a chance to grab her phone as he instead snatched it from the worktop and started punching in numbers. "There. You have her number. Text her sometime and say Telly sent you."

Naya and Dianna both stared at him for a second, before Dianna broke the silence. "You're a weird little man."

**So…HeMo makes her appearance soon. Yay. **

**Oh also, as with my other stories, reviews mean a quicker update…-cough- Tuesday –cough-**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Telly I swear to whatever god you believe in, if you don't get your fucking little smelly feet off of my coffee table, I will be forced to inflict some pain." Naya shouted from her place in the kitchen.

It's May 19th. AkA the first Glee Day to ever be. And of course Naya and her new best gay Telly are waiting to watch the premier, for both of them this is their jobs on the line, if Glee get's picked up by Fox, then they've got at least another season, if not…well let's say they'll both be living on bread and water for a while.

Naya heard Telly scoff from his place, "Bitch, please." He said in a challenging tone.

She walked through the kitchen with a bowl full of popcorn, sweet, of course. After placing it on the table she stood to the left of the TV with her hands on her hips, one eyebrow raised in Telly's direction. "Bitch please? I grew up in a house with a brother who plays football. Do as I say or I will take you down."

Telly paused for a second, contemplating his choices. "Well played you whore." He gave in as he reluctantly moved his feet off the table and on to the ground. Naya mentally gave herself a pat on the back, muttering a quiet 'I thought so' to herself as she plopped herself down on the couch.

-X-

"Rachel and Tina are lesbians. I'm calling it right now." Naya said during the last performance of Don't Stop Believin'.

"Shh!" Telly shushed her before carrying on mouthing the words. Naya rolled her eyes, and took another swig of her beer.

The credits ran on the screen and straight away Naya's phone started to ring, she let out a groan as she stretched to reach it, "its lea." She told Telly, even though she's very aware that he doesn't care.

"Brava, Brava!" He said at the TV as he wiped fake tears away from his eyes.

Naya rolled her eyes and pressed mute on the TV remote. "Sup Lea? Did you see it?"

"…Didn't you check twitter? I was live tweeting it!" Lea yelled down the phone.

"Oh god."

"It was so good! If Fox doesn't pick it up then I'll…well I don't know but I'll figure out something."

Naya let out a laugh, "I'll be right there with you babe, Oh and Telly wants me to tell you that he cried when you sang On My Own. Like. A. Fucking. Baby." Telly snapped his head in Naya's direction and glared at her for a second.

"Tell him that I did too! Right, I'm gonna go ring everyone else now. Bye Nay, oh and Di says Howdy. Bye!" Before Naya could even say goodbye herself, Lea had hung up.

"I swear that girl is on crack." She said to herself before sitting back down on the couch, "So what happens now? Do we have a break? Go back to filming?"

Telly's eyes widened with realization. "Oh shit balls I was meant to tell you! We go back to practicing as normal, we already have some scenes filmed for the next 5 or 6 episodes, and we have some chick in to teach Chris and Jenna the Single Ladies dance, but I think mostly for the next week it's just little things or the main numbers to be filmed."

Naya smirked for a moment, "Wanna know what I'm excited to see?"

"Continue…"

"Push it. All the thrusting in one number? Yes please."

"Hilarity ensues." Was all Telly said for a moment, "Right I'm gonna head home. OH! I meant to ask, did you ever use that number I gave you?"

Naya had to think for a moment, "I completely forgot about it," She said with a shrug. "Why don't you just stay here? You've had like…5 glasses of wine. Plus we're both going to the same place tomorrow anyways?"

"I'll stay, because you obviously want me too, if you text my friend. Now."

Naya frowned at Telly. "Fine. Although I don't see why you want me too so bad."

"Because these hair extensions are fucking amazing!" He said as soon as the last word of her sentence left her mouth.

Naya sighed and grabbed her phone and typed as she read out loud, "Hey, my friend Telly gave me your number, I heard you do awesome hair extensions?" She then turned to Telly with raised eyebrows, "That ok?" She checked, smirking when he just sent a nod in her direction.

"Ok Fox is boring me now. Put Lifetime on." Telly ordered as he poured himself another wine from the bottle that was in front of him.

Halfway through a two hour special on some crap about homeless families Naya's phone buzzed. "You get it, you're closer." She groaned to Telly. Both couldn't help it, this show sucked you in.

"Piss off. It's your phone." Telly scolded in reply.

"Dick." Naya mumbled as she pulled herself forward to grab her phone off the table, furrowing her brow when she saw the message. "Telly. I don't think you gave me the right number." Telly leant forward and snatched the phone from Naya's loose grip.

'_**Ermm, hi? I hate to break it to you, strange person who has my number, but I dance…without hair extensions.' **_Telly snorted when he read the message.

"My bad. What a bitch, he must have changed his number. That right there is why you don't sleep with people…and then try to pimp their business out." Telly said as he passed Naya her phone. "You gonna reply?"

Because that's what everyone does when they get the wrong number apparently. Naya looked at him confused, "What the piss would I say? Calm yo' tits I got the wrong number, my bad? Really?"

"Oh wow you become a bitch when you're tired. How about you reply, then we go to bed? Deal?"

Naya nodded and looked at the message again, "Oh sorry, my whore of a friend screwed it up. I just wanted some extensions; I'll leave the dancing up to you then. Sorry for any trouble." She again read out loud.

Telly stared at her with a smirk. "What?" Naya asked after a minute of his freaky smirk.

"You're so fishing for a text back, you little creep."

"Oh go fuck a fanny pack." Naya said before taking herself and her phone to bed, letting Telly fend for himself.

**Wow guys, thanks for all the response, and the story alerts and stuff, it means a lot: D**

**Telly will probably be a major part in this story, mainly because I have a friend who is literally what I picture him like. So Heather, will actually physically be in the next chapter. In shorts. Naya will like. Just sayin'. **

**So, if y'all be nice people and review, the next chapter will be up Wednesday night…so tomorrow. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Dude I swear, like, every show Tyra does is weirdly offensive! Did you see the special she did on periods? I wanted a fucking sex change, which is saying something." Naya explained to Telly as they walked through Paramount studios the next day.

"You'd suit being a guy. Nayo Rivero." Telly said after a moment of thought.

Naya stared at him for a second with disbelief, "Fuck you." Was the genius reply she finally came up with.

Telly brought his hand to his chest and clenched it in mock pain, "Oh you whore, you got me with that one. It burns." He said, his voice laced with sarcasm. "I'm gonna go check in and get today's plan. You go…eat or something. You need some meat on your skinny ass."

Naya rolled her eyes and stepped forward to wrap her arms lightly around Telly's neck, giving each other an air kiss to say goodbye.

With that the pair turned to their separate ways, Telly to check in, Naya to get food. We know who got the better end of that deal.

"Brownie or cookie. Brownie or cookie. Cookie. No, brownie. Oh or salad…no. Brownie or cookie." Naya repeated to herself, debating which one she wanted to eat. "Screw it, I want both." She added as she put a brownie and a cookie on to her plate and grinned at the sugary goodness.

"Well Bonjour Miss Rivera." She heard a familiar voice say to her from behind, "You seem to be enjoying the…everything."

Naya turned around and frowned at the voice, "Shush Colfer." She said to Chris as he looked at her plate. The boy laughed and grabbed his own plate as he started to pick out some food. "So what've you been up-to today?"

Chris' eyes widened as he struggled to swallow the food he'd already put into his mouth. "We've learnt the single ladies dance! Nay, it's so awesome. This girl, Heather, used to dance for Beyonce and danced on the tour with her, she's so cool! Like, literally we laughed for an hour straight. You'd get on _so _well with her. Plus, pretty sure my Gaydar goes off on her." Chris ended with a shrug.

"Well thanks for _that._" Naya dryly replied. "So what's this chick look like then?"

Chris thought for a second before smiling, "Sorta…kinda…like that. Well no, total lie. That's her." He said and tilted his head in Naya's direction.

Letting out a little giggle she turned her head to look in the direction, "Holy shit." She mumbled when she saw the blonde girl.

The blonde hair, the slim figure, the bright smile, the _killer _legs highlighted by teeny tiny shorts. Let's just say; Naya likey.

"Hey Heather! Heather! HeMo! Over here!" Naya almost jumped out of her skin when she heard Chris shout from behind her. The brown haired girl turned around and gasped, because yes, Chris Colfer was jumping up and down and waving his hands in this new chick's direction.

"Will you please for the love of food; CALM DOWN." She said to him with a calm voice, well…almost calm.

Chris just did a whatever hand gesture and smiled when he saw Heather making her way over with a grin on her face. As the dancer got closer, Naya took a second to look at the girl in detail, and the one thing that stuck out? Her eyes. Baby blue.

"Hey Chris." Heather said in a quiet tone, taking subtle glances at Naya who was taking equal glances, just not very subtle.

"Well hello HeMo! You want some eats? It's all yummy, I guarantee. Oh, this is Naya Rivera. She plays Santana." Chris introduced Naya, finally.

"Hi Heather, it's nice to meet you. I hear you're an awesome dancer."

Heather smiled, flashing the pair her pearly whites. "I'm alright! But it's great to meat you Naya."

"Well alas; it's my time to leave! Gotta go change ready for the tin shed! Bye ladies."

Naya glared at Chris' retreating back, knowing her purposely left her alone with hot new girl.

"Oh wow. This is awkward." Heather said after a minute or so of silence.

"Yuh-huh. So, err, what else you doing today?" Naya asked.

Heathers eyes brightened as she rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet, "Teaching in the tin shed, and then I have a meeting with Zach!" She said excitement obvious for the world to see.

"Oh my gosh I love Zach!" Naya said with a grin, "You heading to the tin shed now?"

Heather nodded, yes. "I'll walk with you." With that, the two girls turned to the direction of the Tin Shed, ready to dance their little asses off. "So tell me something about yourself, Miss Morris." Naya requested.

"Ummm…I…Oh shit…This is Pressure." Heather stuttered, her mind drawing a blank at the simple question.

Naya let out a laugh which echoed through the studio, "I like you HeMo, can I call you HeMo?"

Heather grinned, "You may. Oh, and I like you too."

The two girls reached the door to the tin shed, Naya paused and held the door open allowing Heather to go through first. That way she doesn't have to be discrete when she eagerly watches Heather climb up the stairs. _'Oh yeah. Fate has definitely laid a hand here.'_

**So just a little chapter, nothing really key. Next chapter will have HeYa texting, HeYa dancing together, and probably some Telly in there just for the hell of it. **

**Thanks for the reviews guys, Naya and her golden globes appreciate it. And yes I know that made no sense. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Software I'm using doesn't have spell check, and I'm dyslexic so I may have missed some mistakes...well no, I will have. Sorry!**

Chapter 5:

_"I must admit it helped a little bit, To think of how you felt when you saw it, I didn't know that I had that much strength..."_

"Naya I swear to god, if you stay that half a beat behind, I'm banning you from the cake cart. Period." Zach shouted as he banged his foot against the wooden floor in time with the beat of _Bust Your Windows_. Naya glared at him before returning her focus to her own steps...or well, she tried to. A for effort, right?

I mean, if Zach was in the position she was in, and could see HeMo shaking what her mama gave her, then he'd be more than half a beat behind. In fact, Naya gives herself credit for still dancing at all.

_'step left, hook back,shake the booty and push the boobs. And repeat.' _Were the words that Naya kept telling herself as she mentally went through the routine. Totally using the technical terms for each move.

"Prepare for the end ladies..." Zach yelled over the music, alerting the girls that they had about 10 seconds before the song ends.

"...Aaaaaand. Bang. Sorted. It started off shakey but it got there. Snaps for you guys." He congratulated with a grin making Naya roll her eyes.

Naya glanced up at the clock hanging loosely on the wall before smiling. "Push it time. Hell yes!" She muttered to herself and headed towards the door to leave. As she went to turn, she noticed Heather heading in the same direction.

So, naturally Naya turned on the allure. Walking behind the blonde, she placed her arm around HeMo's neck and left it dangling dangerously close to Heather's cleavege. Naya hesitated slightly when she realised she didn't really take into account the girls height difference, as she was currently slightly on her tip toes.

"So, my new friend HeMo, you're in the Push It sequence aren't you? You're a cheerleader, so you'll me near me, Jane, and Dianna. The best 3, if you ask me, but hey who am I."

Heather giggled softly before running her eyes up and down Naya, noting her standing on her toes slightly. Heather stopped walking, which by default halted Naya back. The blonde grabbed Naya's arm and brought it from around her neck and put it at Naya's side, instead wrapping her own pale arm around Naya's walk, before continuing to walk. "Y'know, that only works when you're taller than the other person, dwarf." Heather teased.

"Ummm, no. I'm not a dwarf. A dwarf is someone 4 foot 10, or under. I'm 5 foot 5, so new nickname, please!"

The pair walked outside to be greeted by the cool fresh air as they walked to costume to get they're cheerleading outfits, make up, and hair done.

"Sup, Nayo." Telly greeted as he walked past the Latina with a smirk.

Naya's face dropped into a glare. Oh she's gonna kill that powerpuff girl. "Fuck off, powerpuff!" She shouted behind her.

As she turned back around to face front, she could feel eyes on her. "Don't." Was all she said, knowing it was Heather staring at her in amusement.

Heather let out a laugh. "What?!" She exclaimed, holding both her hands out, but still not removing her arm from Naya's shoulder.

"I swear to food, if you do it...I'll get you back." Naya said in a monotone as the pair reached the costume trailer, knowing only one can go in at a time.

"Alright, ok, I won't do it!" Heather reassured whilst climbing the few steps to the doors. "See you in a minute, Nayo!" She shouted as she quickly closed the door on Naya.

Naya growled, yes, actually growled at the nickname. Oh Telly is due for some pain.

-XxX-

"Oh my god, I've been waiting to see this for days!" Naya expressed her excitement to Dianna and Heather as they took they're places in the gym, surrounded by extra's.

Dianna looked at Naya curiously, "Nay...controll yourself. I want to see Chris Colfer shake his ass as much as the next girl...but you're somthing else." Dianna said with a teasing glint in her eye.

Naya just looked at the dirty blonde, turned her head away, and rubbed her index and middle finger against her cheek. Silently telling Dianna to live long and suck it, when she just looks like she's rubbing her cheek.

"Smooth." HeMo stated at the girls antics.

"I'm fly, I know."

Before the girls could get into a discussion about just how _fly _Naya really is, a murmer starts to go around the gym. Looking up Naya see's it's Cory, Lea, Chris, Amber, Jenna, and her Bee Kevin. Blue shirts. Need I say more.

"You shake that thang Colfer!" She shouted, laughing when the boy did a shimmy in his place.

Next to Chris, kevin raised his hands in complaint. "Alright, it's cool. You're over me. I'm good. Let me just wipe my tears." he said with a false sniffle.

"You know I love you, Bee! Shake that...wheel?" Naya offered.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Kevin expressed with a grin as he wheeeled his way to the stage.

-XxX-

Naya dangled her phone in front of her face, to call or not to call. That is the question...well not THE question. But it's A question.

Ok, so maybe she'd had a glass or four of wine when she came home. And maybe, she's thinking about texting this mystery girl.

"Mehh, I already probably creeped her out. Why not add to that." She reasoned whilst she opened up her previous messeges with the unknown person.

_**'So...if you don't do hair extensions what do you do? Oh wait, fuck, you said you danced? What type? - Stranger Danger N.' **_

"Who in the fuck let me ever have a phone, and strangers numbers." And right she was because really, who signs the end of a text Stranger Danger.

"Oh yeahhh, burn, Vicky! Scream at that whore." Ok so maybe Wine and Real Housewives wasn't a good idea.

***Quack* **Her iPhone sounded. Yes, she had the duck's quack as her tone, what's your point? She's fly, remember...just like a duck. Get it?

_**'I can't say...sorry! -E'**_

Naya frowned after reading the messege. _**'It sounds like some secret agent type shit, going on. Tell me the truth, are you a spy?' **_Naya mentally patted herself on the back.

"I'm so damn funny."

_**'Oh yeah, call me Agent Question mark. Watch out, I have a lisence to be a mystery. -E.'**_

"Oh I like you." Naya muttered. Before she could type another genius witty reply, her phone quacked once again.

_**'This is gonna sound rude of me...or not...considering I don't know you, but anyways. I've had a busy day doing secret agent dancing so I'm hitting the hay, nice talking to you Stranger Danger! - E.'**_

**Hello again, you almighty people!**

**Ok, so, I've had chapter's 5,6,and 7 written up for a while, but there's been a lot of personal stuff happening so I haven't had time. Throw in that with the fact that I'm not happy with these three, so I'm re-writing them!**

**Anyways, I have Chapter 6 written up and edited, so reviews...and you may get it tomorrow...hint hint, wink wink, nudge nudge, and all that jazz. **


End file.
